User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Blog Entry/Journal: Majin Bone de Kibou no Boku no Hikari
(Note: I wrote this at exactly 1AM, so it's really honest and unfiltered. :D You have been warned in case what you find is not what you expect or believe in. But this isn't to try to convince you. To each his own. I just want to say something. So yeah. This is just a journal entry. ^^") I don't know why but when I found Majin Bone, I held on as if it were my lifeline. I saw it, I experienced it, I loved it. I didn't know why, but after thinking about it for a bit, I figured it out. One was that everyone in this story had some sort of choice. To go or not to go. To stay or not to stay. And all the characters in this anime BEAUTIFULY showed the power of choice. Of willpower. And it just... Inspired me. Even the whole Majinist thing. I believe that, seeing as Earth in their universe survived without it for quite a while, the Primodrial Majin doesn't need the world to believe in him. To praise him. He just needs us to be at peace and to live in harmony with each other. To create the perfect world on our own. Sure, his guidance is necessary sometimes and there are a few things he stresses, but then again, that's acceptable. And, also, the world of Majin Bone feels like it's within arm's reach. I could be one of those girls somewhere else in the world while this is all happening. Yolanda could've been the Primordial Majin telling the world to work together as one, and that we do need one another. And the world of Majin Bone... It feels so close. Their science. It could be happening right under my nose and I would never know! I'm not connected to the news. Or to any companies even remotely like E&S. I don't know any of them personally. I've never even left the country. But that's the beauty of it. It feels so close to the actual reality we have now. It feels so... Possible. It feels like a prediction. A prophecy. Something that can happen if I just work for it. And if I got solid evidence that this was real, I'd convince myself to work for this. Because right now, I'm just a cloud. Swirling dust. Yet to settle and be molded into something to present to the world. But for this, I would ground myself and work, because Majin Bone's story is like one of those stories that fit into the category "Bassed off the truth." Not off of true events, but of truths. Things that really exist and can really happen in the world. Because, after all, the story has to come from somewhere. And I will use my choices and my willpower to get to the truth that Majin Bone shows us, if it is indeed true. And I would like to believe it is, because as a swirling dust cloud, who doesn't know any better in terms of what to believe in and what to put my heart and being into, I need some proof that this can indeed happen. And that at least parts of this magnificent story could come to life. I don't care if it's of easy. I'll work on it if it is attainable. That this Earth isn't a lost cause like Gregory and Victor believe it is. And I will see it out till the end, till we gently cup fragile peace in our hands, or until my Mortal Breath once again returns to the Majin of Wind, and the Body I have returns to the soil, to the earth, to become something new. Category:Blog posts